1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention resides within the food service art. In particular, it resides within the food service art wherein containers are utilized for holding food at an elevated temperature to maintain them warmly in a safe environment. Such food holding containers are known as food carriers and can be placed on wheels, provided with handles, and insulated. In particular, this invention resides within the food carrier art wherein a plastic molded container having insulated walls is utilized for holding food on a warm and serviceable basis.
2. Prior Art
The prior art of food service has utilized various food service carriers in numerous forms. It is well known in institutional food service such as for schools, hospitals, restaurants, banquet facilities, and other institutions including fast food service that insulated carriers are utilized.
Such insulated carriers are formed oftentimes of a double walled plastic configuration. The double walled plastic configuration can generally be in the form of a cuboid or rectangular carrier. The carrier oftentimes has a configuration for receiving pans, trays, or other like containers for food to be served at a later point in time while being kept warm in the carrier.
More specifically, it is known to place pans of food or trays of food in carriers and maintain them in a heated state. The maintenance of the food in the carriers at a heated state is generally based upon the insulating properties of the carrier in order to hold the residual heat of the food within the carrier. Such carriers although capable of maintaining food warm for an extended period of time can not rely entirely upon the residual heat of the food alone over extended periods.
This invention supplements the heated food as to the warmth thereof. The supplementary heat is provided by a disk, slab, shelf, or other material holding a highly heat retentive substance or element. Such heat retentive substances are known in the art and will be specified hereinafter in greater detail.
The invention particularly has the feature of being able to place trays on various racks, ledges, or shelving of a food carrier. The trays placed at the various levels of the food carrier can be held on such racks, ledges, or other holders in a separated manner.
Supplementing the heat of the food in the pans, trays, or containers held on the racks is a slab, disk, or shelving like member having a residually heated material therein for retaining the heat in the carrier. With the residually heated supplemental material, the entire carrier can be closed and maintained at an elevated temperature within the carrier for an extended period of time over that which is currently available in the art.
In summation, this invention comprises a food carrier having shelves, ledges, or racks which receive food pans, trays, or other food containers thereon at various levels which can be heated residually by a slab, disk, or shelf having residual heat retention properties that can be moved and oriented within the carrier for extended heating of the carrier with the food therein.
More specifically, the invention incorporates the aspects of a food carrier having insulated walls. The food carrier with the insulated walls has a door for access thereto. The food carrier can be made of a double walled plastic material having insulation therebetween.
Within the food carrier are a plurality of racks, shelves, ledges, or other holding and supporting means in order to support food containers. Such food containers can be in the form of pans, trays, crocks, and other similar items being provided with and without lids.
The food pans or containers are often designed with flanges which can rest or be supported on ledges, racks, or shelving within the heated food carrier. The food containers within the food carrier can be adjusted as to their relative position within the carrier and provided with sufficient space to allow the residually heated slab, disk, or shelf to be placed on the same food container holding racks or ledges for orientation on a variable basis within the food carrier.
The foregoing allows for a variably oriented holding, warming, heating, and carrying of food on a residually heated basis over an extended period of time.